1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and related methods for employing electromagnetic energy in the microwave frequencies to produce a therapeutic effect on targeted tissue at a surgical site. In particular, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods of impedance matching to maximize energy delivered to target tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Electromagnetic radiation may be used to heat cells to produce a therapeutic effect. For example, microwave energy has been used to selectively ablate certain types of cancerous cells found to denature at elevated temperatures slightly lower than temperatures normally injurious to healthy cells. Destroying cellular tissue in place may be less traumatic than removing it in a conventional surgery. Accordingly, a microwave ablation procedure may be an attractive option for many patients who are not good candidates for conventional surgery.
To denature many malignant growths of cells, temperatures above about 41.5° C. should be achieved. However, because thermal damage to most normal types of cells is commonly observed at temperatures above about 43° C., caution must be taken not to exceed this value. While it is true that electromagnetic energy used in ablative treatments is rapidly dissipated to non-destructive levels by natural processes such as conduction and convection due to circulating fluids, the temperature range suitable for ablative treatment is small, so great care must be taken in the application of microwave energy.
In a typical microwave ablation procedure, an antenna is positioned in the proximity of the tissue to be treated. For precise control, the antenna may be positioned directly inside the targeted tissue. A generator produces an electromagnetic oscillation, which may be transmitted over a coaxial transmission line to the antenna at its distal end. An electromagnetic field created by the antenna causes friction at a molecular level resulting in elevated temperatures in the vicinity thereof.
One concern in the management of microwave energy is impedance matching. In order to maximize the power transferred from a source to a load, the output impedance of the source should equal the input impedance of the load. Failure to match impedances may result in standing waves on the transmission line due to reflections of the incident power. In the case of microwave tissue ablation, the source is often configured with impedance throughout the appropriate frequency range approximately equal to that of the load to be ablated, which for most human tissue is approximately 50 ohms. However, as the target tissue is ablated, heating of the transmission line components and changes in the electrical properties of the target tissue tend to vary the load impedance over time. When the load impedances change, a greater portion of the power is reflected and the performance of the antenna system is diminished.